


Veritas

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Deatheaters, Filk, Other, Song - Freeform, Veritaserum, poem, spoken song, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	Veritas

Open your mouth.

–-  
Good. Good.

Swallow it down.

–-  
Good. Good.

Now, you are mine.

Hm.hm.hm.

–-  
Tell me ev'rything.  
\--------------------------- 

Open your mouth! (Open your mouth!)

–-  
Good. Good.

Swallow it down! (I said Swallow it down!)

–-  
Good. Good.

Just takes a taste. Don't let it waste.

Hm.hm.hm.hmhmhmhm

–-  
Tell me ev'rything.

 

\--------------------------- 

Open your mouth. (Open your mouth.)

–-  
Good. Good.

Swallow it down. (Swallow it down!)

–-  
Good. Good.

Now, you are mine. (Oh, yes you are.)

Hm.hm.hm.

–-  
Tell me ev'rything.

 

\------------ 

Oh, you're so clever.  
Tell me, where did that bravado go?  
I've got you by the throat.  
Now tell me what I want to know!

Tell me your secrets.  
Oh, your eyes,  
they panic as you spill.  
You try to fight it,  
but veritas  
owns your feeble will.  
(and it keeps you confessing still.)

Open your mouth! (Open your mouth!)

–-  
Good. Good.

Swallow it down! (I said Swallow it down!)

–-  
Good. Good.

*controlled, evil laugh.*

–-  
Tell me ev'rything.


End file.
